No puedo dejar de verte
by kai mousy
Summary: Ryan ha estado enamorado de Troy desde la primera vez que lo escuchó cantar, y decide confesarle su amor por medio de una carta anónima sin ocultar su sexo. ¿Como reaccionara Troy ante esto? ¿Le corresponderá?
1. Dándose cuenta

Notas del Autor:  
Este es el primer fic de este genero que publico, asi que por favor dejen comentarios si quieren que le siga.  
Se lo dedico a mi hermana que no para de decirme que siga escribiendo (y me amenaza de que si no lo hago me golpeara nnU.  
La historia se ubica despues de la presentacion de la obra para la que hicieron casting en la peicula. Capitulo 1: "Dandose cuenta"

-. . .so we're breakin' free -Oh we're breakin' free -You know the world can see us in a way that's differnt than who we . . . are

El publico se paro y aplaudio con gran entusiasmo al terminar la escena final de la obra. Mas tarde, tras bambalinas, la sra. Darbus felicito a los jovenes actores que habian hecho posible esa . . . "obra de majestiosidad y belleza que laelevo hasta el cielo" (segun ella ?U)

-Troy, Gabriella, eso fue un excelente trabajo -Muchas gracias-contestaron a coro -Ambos le pusieron un entusiasmo que . . . fue una obra que hasta a los mismo dioses encanto -nnU Muchas gracias sra. Darbus -Bueno, con permiso, voy a ver a mi mama, me esta hablando -Claro- repusieron el ojiazul y la maestra -Excelente trabajo jovenvito -Si, gracias

Darbus siguio su camino felicitando a los demas y dejando solo a Troy. El ojiazul camino de espaldas, apreciando al publico que empezaba a salir del auditorio, lo que provoco que no se diera cuenta de que tras de el estaban Sharpay y Ryan, quienes le taparon los ojos desconcertandolo.

El ojiazul giro sobre si destapandose los ojos-?harpay, Ryan!  
-Hola Troy, eso fue un gran trabajo- comento la rubia tomandole de la mano-Gracias -Si, ambos lo hicieron muy bien -Y dinos Troy?ue piensas hacer ahora?  
-Pues no lo se, eso depende de la armadora -Por cierto?onde esta Gabriella?-interrumpio el ojiverde -Fue a hablar con su mama -?h!, eso me recuerda que tu papa te esta esperando para ir a cenar, esta en el estacionamiento -?i es cierto!,?o olvide por completo!, gracias- salio corriendo por la puerta trasera del escenario -?os vemos ma?na!- se despidio la rubia -?ja!  
-?y, Ryan?or que no le dijiste antes?  
-nnLo siento, se me habia olvidado -No tienes remedio-la reina del drama volteo y vio a Zeke hablando con Darbus-?eke!-corrio hacia donde estaba y dejo solo a su hermano.

El ojiverde se quedo viendo fijamente la puerta por donde segundos antes habia salido el otro chico.

Hacia ya un tiempo que se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia por el, pero no decia nada por miendo a lo que el o su hermana podrian decirle. Se guardaba esos sentimeintos para si, aunado al de soledad, que era lo que sentia cuando no podia verlo.

-Troy . . .- susurro en un sonido casi inaudible

El chico del sombrero cerro los ojos y se fue de ese lugar.

Acostado en su cama, Ryan no dejaba de ver su celular, el cual estaba lleno de fotos del capitan lince que le habia tomado a escondidas.

Estaba profundamente enamorado de el. Y el pensar que para Troy no existia nadie mas que Gabriella lo entristecia mucho.

Recordaba que todo habia empezado cuando lo vio por primera vez en el escenario cantando . . . parecii un angel. Su voz habia provocado en el un estremecimiento que le recorrio todo su ser.

Pero . . . ?ue podia hacer para que el ojiazul le correspondiera? Si se notaba a leguas su amor por Gabriella

Golpeo la almohada con coraje. Ya se habia cansado de callarselo tanto tiempo. Pensaba en como decirselo sin alejarlo para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrio hacerse pasar por un admirador secreto, porque no pensaba ocultar su sexo. Si Troy quisiese verlo seria sabiendo la verdad.

Ryan tomo un papel y una pluma y, escribiendo con otro tipo de letra, le escribio una carta declarando su amor por el ojiazul.

TBC 


	2. Respuesta

Notas del Autor:  
Aqui dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, porfa 

Capitulo 2: "Respuesta"

Troy llego corriendo a los vestidores. No habia nadie, todos estaban en clases. Todavia faltaban unos minutos para que los demas miembros del equipo llegaran.

Se dirigio a su casillero con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. No habia prisa. Lo abrio y saco su uniforme de practica, y al desdoblar la playera cayo un sobre blanco a sus pies.

-¿Uh¿Y esto?- recogio el sobre y busco el nombre del remitente, pero solo decia su nombre -¿Para mi?

Abrio el sobre y saco una carta. La empezo a leer despacio. Era una declaracion de amor, pero no una cualquiera, era de parte de un chico. Esto apeno al ojiazul, quien volteo a todos lados esperando que nadie viese, y en seguida guardo la carta en su mochila.

-o//O¿Habre leido bien? . . . sera mejor que le pregunte a Gabriella

Despues de la practica, la morena fue a ver a Troy al gimnasio, era algo que siempre hacia desde el campeonato de basquet. Ella siempre lo esperaba hasta que todos se fuesen y pudieran platicar a solas. Fue en ese momento cuando el ojiazul le dio a leer la carta.

-Gabriella . . .¿te puedo decir algo muy personal?  
-Claro¿que es?  
-Es que . . .¿puedes leer esto y decirme como quien lo escribio?  
-Seguro, dejame ver

Troy saco la carta de su mochila y se la dio a la morena, quien la leyo aun mas rapido de lo que lo habia hecho el chico a su lado antes.

- . . . ¿Grabriella? . . . ¿Estas bien?  
-Troy, esto lo escribio . . . un chico-contesto sin dejar de ver la carta ¿Segura?  
-Si, ya lo lei dos veces . . .estoy segura -¿Y?. . .¿Que crees que deberia hacer?  
La chica lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos con mirada de ilusion-Creo que debes de verlo . . . o minimo preguntar como es -¬¬ Pero . . . ¿Eso no es como si lo aceptara?  
-¿Y que?¿Acaso lo piensas discriminar por ser chico?  
-No, pero . . .  
-Dale una oportunidad -¿Una oportunidad de que? Yo no soy . . . gay -Me refiero a que seas amable con el, es lindo que alguien te aprecie de esa forma y que te lo demuestre sin importarle su sexo, cualquier otro hubiese dicho que es chica -Supongo que tienes razon-dijo el ojiazul medio resignado -Por supuesto, ademas,¿no te da curiosidad saber quien es?  
-Pues . . . si, algo -Entonces dejale una carta en tu casillero para que cuando te quiera dejar otra carta la vea -Ah. . .-suspiro-Esta bien, gracias, sabia que podia contar contigo

El rubio se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigio a los vestidores. Tenia que pensar bien qua iba a escribir, no queria que su admirador secreto pensara que si lo aceptaba, pero tampoco queria hacerlo sentir mal.

Cuando alfin puso su mente en orden, le escribio una carta al susodicho pidiendole un encuentro a escondidas, para esa noche, queria saber quien era y porque sentia aquello por el, su amiga le habia metido esa curiosidad y en parte le daba un poco de miendo, pero en parte le gustaba. Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Ya era tarde, solo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos en la escuela. Los salones estaban vacios, y los corredores ya iban por ese rumbo.

Un chico con boina naranja caminaba por los casi desolados pasillos. Lllevaba algo de prisa. Sin que nadie lo notase se metio al area de casilleros de los Linces. Se detuvo frente al casillero del capitan del equipo con una carta en la mano.

Se quedo quieto un momento, en sus ojos se reflejo un aire de sorpresa. Extendio su mano para alcanzar lo que veia frente a si. Era una carta . . .una carta para el. La tomo despacio y la olio con ternura.

Con el mismo cuidado abrio el sobre, no queria maltratarla. Cerro los ojos antes de leerla, deseando que no contuviera lo que mas temia. Su corazon latio con fuerza. El pensar que iba a ser rechazado tan pronto le helo la sangre. Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla lentamente.

Respiro profundamente y empezo a leer. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro al leer que el ojiazul queria saber quien era. Era lago que no se esperaba, y menos tan pronto.

Pero con la misma rapidez con que se alegro llego el miedo. ¿Para que queria conocerlo?¿Es que acaso pensaba golpearlo?¿Y si lo que queria era rechazarlo en su cara? Eso seria muy doloroso, pero . . . en la carta se lo pedia como si fuese un favor muy grande.

-¿Que debo hacer? . . . -El ojiverde se lleno de confusion y miedo por no saber los motivos del capitan lince para verlo. Su corazon latio con mas fuerza mientras la duda lo atormentaba

TBC


	3. Cita

Capitulo 3: "Cita" 

La noche llego rapido. La escuela estaba totalmente desolada y en penumbras. El ojiazul llego al lugar donde se habria de encontrar con el chico de la carta, esperando la respuesta a la propia. Desde que habia hablado con Gabriella le habia entrado una enorme curiosidad por saber quien era el chico que moria por el.

Antes ya habia recibido muchas cartas de amor, pero todas eran de chicas, ninguna antes habia sido de un chico, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo asi. Por esta razon moria de ganas por saber quien era y por que sentia eso por el.

Paso media hora y nada, parecia que no iba a llegar. Esto lo desilusiono un poco, de verdad queria saber la identidad del chico, pero al parecer el susodicho no tenia intenciones de revelarla. Decidio esperar un rato mas, pensando en que quizas se le habria hecho tarde.

Media hora mas tarde Troy se desespero y penso que era definitivo, no llegaria. Suspiro resignado, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer alli, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la puerta de salida detras de los bastidores.

-Espera- dijo una voz detras de el un tanto ronca El ojiazul se detuvo pero no volteo-¿Eres tu el que me escribio una carta?  
-. . . Si . . . pero . . . ¿Tu me citaste. . . aqui?  
-Si, y crei que ya no ibas a venir¿Por que tardaste tanto?  
-. . . Yo . . . tenia miedo

El ojiazul se giro sobre si mismo para ver al chico detras suyo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el otro usaba una mascara y un distorsionador de voz para ocultar su identidad. Esto solo hizo enojar al ojiazul en sobremanera ya que no se lo esperaba.

-¡Quitate la mascara!- ordeno enojado sin llegar a gritar - . . -  
-Te cite aqui para saber quien eres, asi que por favor quitate la mascara- lo miro amenazador si dejar de hablar con ese tono enojado -No puedo -¿Acaso este es un juego¡Quitate la estupida mascara¡Ahora!-Grito aun mas enojado por la respuesta del otro.  
-¿Por que? . . . ¿Por que quieres saber quien soy?  
-Porque tengo que saber con quien estoy hablando para poder decirte lo que pienso - . . . Lo siento . . -  
-¡Nada de lo siento¡Quitate la mascara!- se acerco al chico, pero este retrocedio un paso - . . . Troy . . . yo te amo, solo queria que lo supieras. No importa si no me correspondes . . . yo ya se que tu no eres asi, como yo . . . por eso . . .yo solo queria . . .- se le quebro la voz y trago saliva antes de seguir hablando- queria que lo supieras . . . eso es todo . . . lo siento

El chico dio media vuelta y salio corriendo en con todas sus fuerzas hacia los pasillos de la escuela, esperando perderse entre las sombras. Pero no fue asi, una mano logro alcanzar su muñeca y lo detuvo.

-¿Por que me amas?  
- . . . Porque eres tu, y nunca finges ser alguien mas . . . porque cada vez que te veo haces algo que hace que te ame cada vez mas . . . y porque eres unico y especial- contesto sin voltear -/////. . . Pero . . . ¿quien eres?  
-No puedo decirtelo -¿Por que?  
-Porque tengo miedo de que despues de saberlo me desprecies y nunca mas me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, tengo miedo de que me odies y me alejes de ti -Yo no soy asi, no seria capaz de hacerte algo asi si dices que me vez seguido . . . ¿Eres parte del equipo de basketball?  
-No, no soy bueno en los deportes - . . . Dime . . . por favor -Perdon, nunca debi escribirte esa carta . . . no se en que estaba pensando . . . perdon- empezo a llorar sin poder contenerse mas, eso era demasiado doloroso para el.  
-No llores- lo jalo suavemente para que lo viera de frente-Por favor . . . solo dime quien eres . . . te prometo que no te hare daño

El enmascarado no soportaba la presion en su pecho, deseaba con todo su corazon poder decirle al capitan lince quien era, abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo. Se llevo una mano al pecho tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir a mares. El ojiazul se acerco un paso poniendo aun mas nervioso al otro que ya no aguanto mas y se lanzo a su cuello abrazandolo con fuerza para que no se moviera. Troy claramente sintio el corazon del enmascarado latir con fuerza y rapidez. Permanecieron asi hasta que el chico logro calmarse lo suficiente para hablar, acerco el rostro al oido del ojiazul, respirando profundamente para controlarse, y en un susurro lo dijo.

-Soy Ryan-

En seguida lo solto y se echo para atras, para luego volver a emprender la carrera de huida, sin embargo, esta vez el capitan lince no lo detuvo, solo lo siguio con la mirada hasta que desaparecio entre la oscuridad de los pasillos. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y confusion que tenia en ese momento. ¿Habia escuchado bien? Solo habia sido un susurro casi inaudible, pero le parecio escuchar que habia dicho que era . . . Ryan.

Boltron salio corriendo por donde el chico se habia ido hacia solo unos momentos. Gracias a su condicion fisica y a que el otro era muy lento le dio alcance rapidamente. Pero en vez de agarrarlo o hablarle se detuvo y saco su celular y marco un numero y espero. En pocos segundos el bolsillo del enmascarado empezo a brillar y a sonar con el timbre de "What I've been looking for".

El chico se detuvo lentamente mientras sacaba su celular nerviosamente. Despacio lo abrio y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-¿Bueno? . . . -contesto lleno de miedo y tragando saliva antes de hacerlo.  
El capitan lince se acerco por detras y se detuvo a escasos centimetros de el-¿Por que . . . . Ryan¿Que hice para que te enamoraras de mi?  
- . . .Y-ya te lo dije . . .-estaba temblando de miedo y le costaba trabajo contestar -Quitate la mascara, por favor, y date la vuelta - . . . No . . . no quiero . . . por favor no me obligues . . . tengo demasiado miedo . . .no podria . . . no puedo . . .  
El ojiazul se acerco aun mas y le quito lentamente la mascara- Por favor, date la vuelta Ryan se dio media vuelta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y con lagrimas en ellos- Troy . . . yo . . . yo no queria molestarte . . . perdoname . . . yo no debi . . .  
-Gracias -¿Eh?- abrio los ojos sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar y lo miro dudoso- ¿P-por que?  
-nn Porque no todos tienen el valor de expresar sus sentimientos y menos de este tipo y porque es hermoso que alguien sienta eso por uno, por eso, gracias - . . . Troy . . . ¿Y todavia preguntas por que me enamore de ti?  
-¬////¬ Es que no recuerdo haberte dado motivos ni parecido, al menos no hasta donde yo se -Lamento causarte tantas molestias . . . ya me tengo que ir, gracias por preocuparte -¿Seguro estaras bien?  
-Si, gracias . . . Troy . . . ¿Te puedo dar un . . . ?  
-Esta bien

El ojiverde se acerco a Troy y le dio un beso en la frente dejando desconcertado al susodicho ya que no se esperaba eso, creyo que le daria un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla, por lo que se ruborizaron sus mejillas. Despues de ello se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ahora que sabia la verdad, Troy no sabia que debia hacer o que iba a pasar en mas adelante. Y fue cuando por su mente se cruzo la pregunta del millon¿Su hermana lo sabia? Si la respuesta era no, entonces ¿Que pensaria de ello?, en verdad esto preocupo mucho a Boltron y no tanto por su persona, sino por el ojiverde que parecia que no estaba del todo aliviado de su secreto . . .

TBC


	4. Corazón roto

Capítulo 4: "Corazón roto" 

-¡Ryan¿¡Dónde has estado¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes a parte de toda la casa!  
-Salí a caminar . . . -contestó cabizbajo mientras entraba a su casa siendo recibido por los gritos de su histérica hermana -¿Ryan?¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada al ver el estado de animo de su hermano -Nada . . .  
-Ryan . . .

El ojiverde tenía un aire de tristeza reflejado en su rostro, muy a parte de los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar en el camino de regreso. No sabía si sentirse aliviado por no ser rechazado por Troy, o si sentirse triste por no saber si había sido simple amabilidad o una cruel hipocresía, muy a pesar de que creía que Boltron no sería capaz de ello.

Entró a su cuarto y cerró con seguro para evitar las molestas preguntas que seguramente le caerían como lluvia por parte de su hermana que lo veía muy preocupada y llena de dudas. Se dejó caer en su cama con desgane, abrazó su almohada y empezó a llorar en silencio. Era un llanto de confusión y alivio a la vez, de tristeza y alegría, lloraba como un niño perdido y hambriento, pues así era como se sentía. Sharpay lo escuchó desde la puerta y le desgarró el alma, nunca había escuchado llorar a su hermano de esa forma y que le escondiese el motivo, ya que él siempre le contaba a ella todos sus pesares, ella era su apoyo y él el de ella, se compartían todos sus sentimientos y emociones, desde el vientre de su madre lo habían hecho, pero ahora ella se sentía impotente al no saber que le pasaba a su mellizo y al no poder ayudarlo.

-¿Ryan? . . . Ryan- alzó la voz al no obtener respuesta de su hermano . . .

El ojiverde no pudo acallar más su llanto y empezó a convulsionarse por él. Cada vez más aumentaba la fuerza de su llanto, acompañado con gemidos de dolor inaplacables, esa noche lloró su alma con él como nunca antes lo había hecho, era la acumulación de tantas noches de desvelo a causa de su amor, era la suma de todos sus suspiro, y miradas dedicadas al capitán lince.

El llanto se le contagió a su hermana que desde afuera de la habitación empezó a llorar también ya que no podía hacer nada por su hermano, ni siquiera acompañarlo en su dolor para amortiguarlo. La rubia se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos cubriéndolas.

AsМ pasaron el resto de la noche hasta que el llanto de ambos fue callado por el sueЯo y el cansancio.

Al dМa siguiente, Troy llegС a la clase de la seЯora Darbus y volteС a ver el lugar del ojiverde, el cual estaba vacМo y eso lo preocupС un poco, en seguida volteС a ver al de Sharpay y ahМ estaba, con cara de cansancio y unas ojeras de mapache tremendas, signo de que no habМa dormido bien.

-Eh . . . Sharpay . . . ¿Estas bien?  
-¡Troy¡Hola! Sí, claro, estoy bien, no te preocupes -¿No dormiste bien?  
-¿Se nota mucho? Qué mal, ese mugre maquillaje no sirve, es que estuve muy ocupada anoche con . . . la tarea -¿Y tu hermano?  
-Él. . . se sentía mal hace rato . . . y no vino por lo mismo -¿Qué tiene? Si se puede saber -Yo . . . no lo sé . . . No me quiso decir -Si quieres puedo ir a verlo -¿En serio? Eso sería genial -Sí, claro, iré en la tarde -Gracias, a lo mejor a ti si te dice que tiene

Boltron miró con tristeza hacia la ventana como buscando al ojiverde. No sabía si estaba triste o completamente deprimido y eso lo preocupaba mucho, ya que sabía que él era la razón.

En el primer receso, Troy y Gabriella se fueron al patio trasero de la escuela para hablar en privado sobre la noche anterior y su admirador secreto.

-Así que era Ryan -Sí, y la verdad no sé qué hacer, hoy no llegó y Sharpay me dijo que se sentía mal, pero no le dijo por qué -¿Y qué le dijiste?  
-Que voy a hablar con él en la tarde, después de clases -¿Y ella sabe lo que Ryan siente por ti?  
-La verdad, no creo -Mmmm . . . ¿Qué debes hacer? . . . - en eso, la morena vio pasar al rey de Roma cerca de ahí- ¡Sharpay!  
La rubia volteó y se acercó a los dos chicos saludándolos con la mano- Troy, Gabriella¿Qué pasa?  
-Sharpay¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Sí, claro¿Qué es, Gabriella?  
-¿Tú sabes qué tipo de personas le gustan a tu hermano?  
-¿Qué tipo de personas? . . . mmmm . . . no, la verdad no, nunca había pensado en ello -Ya veo . . .bueno, gracias de todos modos -nn No hay de que, ahora, si me permiten voy a echarme un sueñito por allá en la sombra, bye, bye -Sí, bye- contestaron a coro los chicos mientras la rubia se alejaba bostezando -Definitivamente no lo sabe -De cualquier modo voy a ir a verlo, me siento culpable por su depresión -Pero¿lo rechazaste o que hiciste?  
-Nada, solo le agradecí sus sentimientos hacia mí -Pobre, quién sabe que estará pensando -Sí . . .

Por la tarde, después de clases, el ojiazul acompañó a la reina del drama a su casa, primero para ver como estaba Ryan, y segundo para que no se fuese a desmayar en el camino y que seguí muy cansada.

Al llegar, la rubia lo llevó a la habitación de Ryan, la cual estaba emparejada, después se despidió para irse a dormir y se fue a su cuarto. El capitán lince tocó la puerta y nada, ni un murmullo; volvió a tocar y lo mismo.

-Ryan . . . soy yo

En seguida se escuchó un fuerte golpe y muchas cosas cayendo, seguido de un azote pesado contra la puerta.

-¿Ryan?¿Estas bien? . . . -giró la perilla e intentó abrir sin éxito- Ryan, abre la puerta . . . Ryan, sólo quiero hablar . . . si no abres tú lo voy a hacer yo a la fuerza . . . te doy 3 . . . 1 . . . 2 . . .3.

El ojiazul hizo uso de su fuerza bruta y abrió de golpe la puerta. En cuanto entró vio al ojiverde aventarse a su cama y taparse de pies a cabeza con su colcha.

-Ryan, sólo quiero hablar - . . .  
-Por favor¿Qué tienes¿Qué te pasa? Sharpay me contó que anoche no parabas de llorar - . . .  
-¡Ryan! Eres mi amigo, dime que dije o que hice para hacerte sentir mal ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa?  
- TT . . . -. . . Ésta bien, no me digas nada si no quieres, pero mínimo prométeme que vas a ir al juego que tengo mañana por la noche¿sí?  
- . . .- no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza sin salir de su escondite -Bueno . . . ya me voy, nos vemos mañana- salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Continuará


	5. El juego

Capítulo 5:"El juego"

Las horas pasaban rápido. La mañana terminó y con ella las clases. Los alumnos de la preparatoria East High hacían un gran tumulto de euforia y alegría celebrando las finales del campeonato nacional de básquetbol. Su equipo eran los Linces, y su jugador estrella era Troy Bolton, hijo del entrenador Bolton y el mejor jugador de los últimos 5 años.

El equipo había entrenado duro todo el día anterior, desde el inicio de las clases hasta ya bien pasada la hora de la comida. Por esa razón, ese día los jugadores descansaban, ahorrando energías y fuerzas. Todos excepto uno.

El jugador estrella y capitán del equipo. Sólo él seguía practicando sus tiros libres concentrándose sólo en una cosa… ganar. Pasará lo que pasará, el iba a llevarle la victoria a los Linces y a su papá. No podía defraudarlos, toda la escuela contaba con que él por fin les llevaría a la victoria contra la preparatoria West High.

-------

Al fin llegó la hora, el estadio estaba lleno y quedaban pocos asientos por ocupar. De un lado había pancartas de color rojo, blanco y dorado apoyando a los Linces. Del otro lado eran de color amarillo y morado, apoyando al otro equipo.

En la tercera fila del lado Lince estaban sentados por la parte central los hermanos Evans. Ryan estaba sentado en medio de ambas chicas, con los ánimos hasta por los suelos, mientras las otras dos chicas se preocupaban por ello.

-Ryan, anímate, por favor-le pidió su hermana casi suplicándole  
-Si, Ryan, estamos en el juego mas importante de Troy, tenemos que apoyarlo-secundo la morena sin mucho éxito.  
-... Eso ya lo sé...

El juego dio inicio cuando el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato y lanzo el balón al aire, seguido por el salto de un jugador de cada equipo para alcanzar en mismo primero. Los jugadores corrían a lo largo y ancho de la cancha mientras el publico los vitoreaba.

El equipo visitante ese bastante rudo y muy rápidos en comparación con los linces, quienes parecían preocupados por ello, sin embargo cuando vieron a su capitán tranquilo sus ánimos regresaron y también les dieron batalla.

Todo el mundo estaba atento al partido, incluso Sharpay y Gabriella se olvidaron por completo del estado anímico del ojiverde. Por su parte, Ryan también se sumergido en su propio mundo donde no existía nadie mas que "su" Troy, no perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos, no podía dejar de ver a aquel que le había robado el sueño muchas noches y se había metido en lo mas profundo de su mente y corazón.

Fue gracias a esto que fue el único en ver lo inevitable. Un chavo del equipo contrario más alto y robusto que el ojiazul, con poco mas del doble del peso del mismo, salto por atrás de él para evitar que encestara. Sin embargo, con el choque de sus cuerpos, ambos jugadores perdieron el equilibrio y se precipitaron rápidamente al suelo. Troy se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, la cual reboto en el piso debido al impacto. El mayor cayó sobre el capitán lince, rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, en un movimiento rápido y violento Ryan salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. En cuestión de segundos se hallaba a lado del ojiazul, lo tomo en brazos y por inercia e instinto grito que llamaran a una ambulancia.

-------

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ver con claridad y un dolor punzante le recorría el brazo desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro. Trato de levantarse, pero una suave y calida mano en su pecho se lo impidió. Escucho que una voz le decía "Vas a estar bien, vas a estar", la voz era de alguien que conocía, pero no lograba identificar de quién. En ese momento, mientras trataba de saber quién le estaba hablando, recordó lo que acababa de suceder y por qué estaba ahí, su vista se había nublado como consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza, y le dolía la pierna y el brazo porque los tenía fracturados.

-------

La ambulancia no llegaba y Troy estaba sangrando mucho. Sharpay, Gabriella y el señor Bolton ya habían llegado junto a los chicos, pero por mas que le pedían al chico de la boina que dejara a Troy éste no hacia caso, trataba de detener la hemorragia lo mas que pudiese, sin embargo empezó a desesperarse al ver pasar el tiempo tan rápido, y que no llegase ayuda profesional.

En un principio, el ojiazul había estado balbuceando algunas cuantas palabras, pero ahora yacía inmóvil y a penas si respiraba. Fue esto último lo que impulso al ojiverde a levantarse rápidamente con Troy en brazos y salir corriendo del estadio.

No tardó en llegar al estacionamiento, donde, como pudo, abrió la puerta trasera de la minivan de su hermana y recostó a Troy asegurándolo con los cinturones de seguridad. En seguida se subió también sentándose en el lugar del chofer, para su suerte el siempre cargaba con las llaves para que la rubia no las perdiera. Una vez puesto su cinturón encendió el auto y, con el pedal a fondo salio de ahí rumbo al hospital mas cercano seguido únicamente por la mirada de las dos chicas y el abulto.

-------

Acostado en una cama que no era la suya, Troy recobro poco a poco el conocimiento y fue abriendo los ojos gradualmente. Con la vista recorrió la habitación donde estaba. Observo extrañado hasta el más mínimo detalle hasta que por fin concluyo que estaba en un hospital.

Se quiso levantar, pero sintió una punzada que lo obligo a permanecer acostado y a voltear a un lado con mucho dolor. Y ahí, justo frente a sus ojos dormía profundamente tranquilo el ojiverde. En sus largas pestañas tenia rastros húmedos de sus lagrimas. Tenia la mitad de su cuerpo recostada en la cama, con la cabeza recargada en un brazo mientras la otra mano se aferraba a la de él.

-Ryan...

Sin darse cuenta había pronunciado el nombre del chico a su lado como nunca antes había llamado a nadie en su vida, fue de tal modo que su propio corazón se estremeció y él mismo se asusto por un momento, pero en el siguiente instante se repuso. En su corazón palpitaba un nuevo sentimiento que era totalmente desconocido para él, era algo que sobrepasaba por mucho lo que sentía por Gabriella. Esto lo sobrecogió y observo con ternura al chico que dormía, aunque tranquilo, con clara preocupación.

Apretó con fuerza su mano, sin llegar a lastimarlo y repitió su nombre dos veces mas, con aún mas sentimiento que la primera vez. Esta vez no era la voz de su garganta, esta vez era la de su corazón. Fue su corazón el que hablo con un sentir muy profundo que hizo despertar al instante al ojiverde sobresaltado y abrumado por el tono con que fue pronunciado su nombre. Volteo a todos lados buscando la fuente de esa voz, y fue entonces que noto que Bolton estaba despierto y le observaba fijamente.

-¡Troy¡Despertaste!  
-Ryan... ¿qué paso¿Por qué estoy aquí¿por qué llorabas?  
-Hubo un accidente durante el partido y te traje al hospital  
-Si pero ¿por qué llorabas¿Era por mí?  
-¿Troy¿Por qué me hablas así¿Por qué...te preocupas por mi?

Sin contestar lo jalo con su brazo bueno y lo abrazo contra su pecho tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitió

-No lo sé, no lo sé, pero no me importa...Ryan...no sé por qué, pero no soporto la idea de verte llorar por mi culpa, no soporto la idea de no poder abrazarte como lo hago ahora.

Los ojos verdes del menor se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y le nublaron la vista; oculto su rostro en el pecho del otro chico que lo apretaba con fuerza sin intenciones de soltarlo. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el abrazo del mayor con una mezcla de miedo y felicidad. Temía con todo su corazón que ese momento fuese solo pasajero, sin embargo sabia que no duraría más de unos minutos...o quizás solo segundos.

Por su parte, Troy trataba de acomodar sus sentimientos y pensamientos buscando las palabras que pudieran describir mejor lo que le estaba pasando, para poder entenderlo incluso él mismo. Los segundos de silencio parecían durar mas de lo que en verdad eran.

Ryan pudo escuchar claramente el latir del corazón del ojiazul, su rítmica respiración; ambos se escuchaban y sentían agitados. Por otro lado, Troy sentía su bata húmeda por las lágrimas del ojiverde. Lo sentía temblar bajo su brazo, lo que provoco que por fin entendiera del todo esos sentimientos que en un principio no tenían forma, y de sus labios se volvió a desprender el nombre del chico en sus brazos con tanto amor y tanta ternura, son tanta compasión y suplica que el ojiverde se estremeció de pies a cabeza, en su interior quería que lo volviera a llamar así, anhelaba volver a escuchar la voz de el otro llamándolo de igual forma a como lo había hecho. Sin embargo no lo hizo. No volvió a llamarlo así. Lo que hizo fue pasar su mano una y otra vez a lo largo de la espalda del ojiverde, acariciándola con mucho cariño. Poco a poco fue jalándolo más y más hacia él hasta que al fin quedo completamente acostado a su lado, viéndose cara a cara.

-Troy...- su voy se quebró y desvió la mirada  
-Shh...-puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo-no digas nada...déjame verte, tocarte...-paso su mano suavemente en su rostro, viendo su blanca piel-sentirte.  
-No lo hagas...por favor...no pretendas que es un "si" cuando sé perfectamente que es un "no"...por favor.  
-Ryan...  
-¡Basta!-se paro de un salto y retrocedió un poco-no sigas...por favor...no...

Ryan salio apresuradamente de la habitación. Una vez afuera trato de controlarse, de controlar sus sentimientos; estaba completamente desconcertado y no entendía el por qué de la reacción tan extraña de Troy, y aunque por un lado le alegraba, opr el otro pensaba que sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y eso se le hizo muy cruel por parte del ojiazul.

Apenas estaba logrando calmarse cuando por su izquierda distinguió a tres personas que se acercaban a él preguntando por Troy.

-Esta bien...ya despertó...eso era lo mas importante...lamento mi comportamiento de hace rato señor Bolton...ya me voy.  
-Ryan...te acompaño, nos vemos Gaby, hasta luego señor Bolton-se despidió la rubia y se fue atrás de su hermano.  
-Hasta luego-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. 


	6. Con la mente en el juego

Capítulo 6: "Con la mente en ele juego"

Han pasado tres meses desde el accidente en el juego y la hospitalización de Troy. Con el paso de ellos el capitán lince ha tenido una rápida y completa recuperación tanto de sus fracturas como de sus heridas y estaba de vuelta en el equipo preparándose para el siguiente torneo, y para obtener el corazón de cierto chico de ojos verdes del que estaba seguro era el amor de su vida.

-Muy bien chicos- se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo- ya han tenido suficiente descanso de mi, es hora de volver al entrenamiento… ¿¡Qué equipo!?  
-¡Linces!-contestaron todos a coro al grito de ánimo de su capitán  
-¿¡Qué equipo!?-  
-¡Linces!  
-¡Linces!- repitió  
-¡Con la mente en el juego!- gritaron todos, incluido Troy, a una sola voz

Estaban practicando en la cancha exterior aprovechando el día soleado que tenían. Concentrados cada uno en mejorar su técnica para poder ganar la próxima vez. Troy los sabía dirigir muy bien, y todos sus compañeros lo apreciaban mucho, parecía no distraerse con nada, hasta que del otro lado de la cancha los hermanos Evans pasaron por ahí, dirigiéndose a su próxima clase. Las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron en un instante que para cada se les antojo mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Ryan que desvío inmediatamente la mirada, Troy lo siguió con la misma, y antes de perderlo de vista llamó a Zeke y le pidió entretener a la rubia.

Cuando Zeke llegó a su lado se dirigió directamente a la chica haciendo a un lado al menor de los Evans. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el ojiazul jaló del brazo a Ryan y le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara. Se lo llevó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo al patio trasero de East High, ahí prácticamente nadie iba, por lo que nadie los molestaría. Durante el camino el ojiverde puso resistencia y cuando al fin llegaron, Troy le prometió soltarlo siempre y cuando no intentará huir o gritarle, a lo que contestó afirmativamente, pero una vez que Bolton liberó un poco su muñeca el príncipe del drama salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron con toda la intención de salir de la escuela. Lo que éste no esperaba era que el jugador estrella de su escuela lo iba a dejar huir, por lo que apretó el paso logrando su cometido y se dirigió a su casa.

Bolton sólo vio en dirección a la huía sonriendo. Sabía que haría eso, era demasiado predecible. Se encogió de hombros y también salió de la escuela, pero tomó un atajo a la casa de los hermanos para llegar antes que el ojiverde y esconderse en su cuarto, bajo la cama.

-----

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, Ryan fue cerrando con seguro toda puerta a su paso y también todo acceso a su casa como las ventanas y la puerta trasera, hasta que llegó a su cuarto, donde, exhausto por la carrera, se dejo caer sobre su cama.

Su corazón palpitaba a 1000 por hora y el sudor se deslizaba sobre su blanca piel. Cerró sus ojos y trató de controlar su agitada respiración.

En ese momento, sin que se diera cuenta, el ojiazul salió de su escondite y se paró frente a él, al pie de la cama. Desde esa posición tenía una vista bastante tentadora del menor, se veía muy, pero muy sexy así.

-Ryan, prometiste no correr  
-¡Troy!-no vio ni como se levanto y tenía el rostro pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma-¿¡Q-qué haces...¿Como entraste?  
-Eso no importa, ahora si no tienes a donde huir y me vas a escuchar.

Ryan buscó desesperado una salida. Su vista recorrió rápidamente el cuarto de arriba a abajo, hasta que por fin dio con la ventana abierta a un lado de él, y de un brinco se acercó lo más que pudo a ella. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a siquiera tocarla, el ojiazul se interpuso en su camino y cerró la ventana de golpe, como si quisiese sellarla.

En cuestión de segundos el ojiverde estaba de vuelta en su cama acostado, con el otro chico sobre el haciendo presión en sus muñecas, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Déjame, sino voy a gritar-ordenó mientras se retorcía en su lugar, pero no hubo respuesta-¡MAMÁ¡PAPÁ!  
-No tiene caso que sigas gritando, ya sé que tus padres salieron de viaje y no regresan sino hasta mañana.  
-...  
-Bien...ahora que ya dejaste tu escándalo me vas a escuchar  
-¡No¡No quiero¡No quiero escuchar nada¡No quiero que digas nada!

El ojiverde forcejeó tratando de soltarse del agarre al tiempo que gritaba para no escuchar nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos; no quería caer ante la mirada penetrante del mayor.

-¡Suéltame¡No quiero quemph!

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sus gritos fueron ahogados por los labios del basquetbolista. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, no se esperaba eso. Era un beso cálido y tierno, lleno de amor. Al igual que sus labios, sus pechos estaban pegados el uno con el otro. Podían sentir sus latidos tranquilos y rítmicos. La presión en las muñecas fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta ser completamente nula. Con una mano Troy jugó con los rizos del chico que tenía abajo, y con la otra acarició dulcemente su rostro, calmando completamente sus nervios.

Con ese beso no hubo necesidad de palabras ni explicaciones. Los sentimientos que el capitán lince le transmitía a Ryan eran claros y sinceros. Por esta razón el menor dejo de dudar y le creyó. Su amor era correspondido.

-Troy...-dijo una vez separados.  
-Shhh... No hables.  
-Pero... ¿Como... como sé que esto es... verdad?...  
-…  
-¿Troy?...

No hubo respuesta. El ojiazul no contestaba porque estaba más ocupado besándolo, dando pequeños y dulces besitos y chupetones desde las mejillas del menor hasta el cuello de su camisa, la cual empezó a desabrochar con una mano mientras la otra seguía jugando con el cabello de Ryan.

Cada caricia, cada beso lo hacia estremecer, su piel se puso de gallina y su hablar fue entrecortado, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo del otro chico. Sintió la lengua juguetona del ojiazul sobre sus hombros, seguida por pequeñas mordidas que marcaban su piel.

-T-Troy... basta... esto no está...  
-¿Bien¿Según quién? Ryan, relájate no te voy a hacer daño... bueno, lo intentaré... ¿es tu primera vez? Porque la mía sí.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿A qué te refie...¡Troy!- sintió como su entrada era invadida por un dedo haciendo que se levantara de golpe empujando al ojiazul-¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!?  
-Lo siento pero no pienso detenerme, además... no hay nadie en casa... por favor  
-Pero...

El ojiazul empezó a masturbar el miembro de Ryan al tiempo que lo despojaba completamente de sus ropas y luego hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

-¡Troy¡Detente!  
-¿Por qué¿Acaso no te gusta? Porque tu cuerpo no me dice eso  
-No... No es eso... Troy... yo... ya no... aguanto... ah... ah  
-"Cielos... no pensaba llegar a este punto pero... de verdad ya no puedo detenerme... su voz es tan sexy..."

Los gemidos del menor excitaban cada vez más a Troy, quién iba aumentando el ritmo en su agarre hasta que Ryan ya no pudo más y se vino en la mano del ojiazul. El capitán lince, al verlo, jugó con la esencia blanca con sus dedos un poco antes de volver a invadir la entrada del rey del drama con dos de ellos provocando que el mismo se arqueara y dejara escapar un gemido aun más fuerte que los anteriores.

-¡Troy!... ah... ah... espera...  
-Ya está lo suficientemente húmedo ¿no? No debe de doler tanto...  
-B-basta... Troy...

Troy introdujo un tercer dedo para luego seguir moviéndolos en su interior, robándole más gemidos de placer, disfrutando cada vez que decía su nombre entre ellos.

-Relájate...  
-¿Mm?  
-Si no lo haces te puedo lastimar, y no quiero que eso pase.  
-¿A... a qué te refieres?  
-Voy a entrar, a eso me refiero.  
-P-pero...  
-Vamos... ¿No quieres terminar esto?  
-... Esta bien...

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró para luego relajarse lo más que sus nervios le permitieron. Una vez que lo hizo sintió al ojiazul entrar despacio en él. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro se quedo así un rato para que el menor se acostumbrara. Entonces empezó a entrar y salir de él marcando un ritmo primero lento, pero que fue aumentando conforme su excitación lo hacia.

Con cada penetración Ryan se estremecía y aferraba más a la espalda del ojiazul, enterrando sus uñas en ella, repitiendo su nombre cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo sus pieles rozando una con la otra, como si se fundieran en un solo ser. De esta forma pasaron el resto de la mañana, amándose cada vez más, sin sentir el pasar de las horas, solos así, hasta que el menor cayó dormido en el pecho del capitán lince, rodeado por sus fuertes brazos, tapados únicamente por una sábana azul.

TBC


	7. Se abre el telon

Capítulo 7: "Se abre el telón"

-Chicos presten atención, se acerca el festival de primavera, y como saben, tenemos una obra que realizar, por lo que vamos a empezar ya con el reparto de los papeles, solo que me gustaría hacerlo de un modo diferente al acostumbrado.  
-¿A qué se refiere señora Darbus?-preguntó Kelsi curiosa  
-A eso voy Kelsi, no desesperes, es algo que nos sorprenderá a todos. Bueno, como iba diciendo, se me ocurrió que a éstas alturas del curso ya todos ustedes están perfectamente capacitados para interpretar sin mucha dificultad cualquier papel que se les dé, por eso se me ocurrió que para ésta obra el reparto de los roles sea al azar, para también poner a prueba sus conocimientos  
-¿Y como vamos a hacerlo?  
-Bueno, Sharpay, los que deseen participar deberán pasar al frente y tomar un papelito de ésta caja-saco una pequeña caja de atrás de su escritorio con un hoyo en la tapa superior-en ella están los papeles, solo les advierto que no importa qué papel les toque, no habrá cambios, bueno, ahora sí, pasen y tomen su papel.

Uno a uno los jóvenes actores se fueron parando y fueron pasando al frente a tomar su papel. Estaban emocionados con la dinámica que les había puesto su maestra, pensaban burlarse de aquellos a los que les tocase algún papel que no fuese con ellos. Sin embargo, no abrieron sus papeles hasta que todos tuvieron el suyo.

-Antes de que vean el rol que les toco, quiero que sepan de qué trata la historia. Es sobre una joven y hermosa princesa hawaiana que se enamora de un príncipe que esta bajo el poder mágico de un hechizo que ella va a romper viajando al monte sagrado de un dios hawaiano para pedirle desde el fondo de su corazón su deseo, y lo libera de su maldición. Bien eso es sólo el resumen, ahora, vean sus papeles.

Todos desdoblaron sus papeles y leyeron el nombre del personaje que les había tocado.

-Oiga, señora Darbus... ¿se puede cambiar de papel?  
-No Ryan, ya lo había dicho, además, eso es parte de la sorpresa  
-Pero... me toca un papel femenino...-dijo completamente apenado.  
-No importa, ya sabía de antemano que esto podría pasar, por eso desde un principio advertí que no se podría cambiar papeles, y dime ¿qué papel te tocó?  
-...El de... la princesa-dijo tímidamente  
-¡Oye!-interrumpió la rubia-A mi me tocó el de su amigo, señora Darbus ¿Porqué no cambiamos Ryan y yo?  
-He dicho que no. Bien, ahora ¿quién tiene el papel del príncipe?  
-Yo-el ojiazul alzó la mano al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento  
-¡Vaya¡Eso sí que pone emocionante el asunto!-dijo emocionada la maestra aplaudiendo  
-¿A qué se refiere señora Darbus?-preguntó desconcertado Troy, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.  
-Tomen-la maestra les entrego los libretos de la obra a cada uno-véanlo ustedes mismos, en la última página

Los chicos obedecieron y hojearon el libreto hasta llegar a la última página de no más de diez líneas que no tardaron en terminar de leer.

-¡Pero señora Darbus!-gritó enojada la rubia-¡Entonces mi hermano y Troy tendrán que besarse!  
-Sí, lo sé-dijo con total calma-¿No es interesante lo que hace Dionisos?  
-Pero ambos son chicos-secundo Gabriella-¡CHICOS¡No pueden besarse!  
-¡Tonterías!-dijo ya bastante molesta la mayor-No es un beso real ni para casarse, es sólo una actuación¡Maduren por favor!, esto es por el arte  
-Pero…-replicaron ambas chicas a coro  
-Pero nada, sólo ustedes se están quejando¿por qué no mejor dejamos que los verdaderamente involucrados decidan si quieren hacer o no el papel?  
-Está bien-dijeron confiadas  
-Bien. Troy, Ryan.-las tres voltearon a verlos seriamente-¿Qué van a hacer?  
-…-Troy tragó un poco de saliva al sentir la presión sobre ellos. Volteó a ver al chico a su lado quien daba pequeños indicios de alegría y nerviosismo-Yo sí-declaró finalmente con toda seguridad  
-¡Troy!-ambas chicas lo veían incrédulas  
-Excelente-sonrió Darbus-¿Ryan?  
-Yo…¿Tengo que usar labial?  
-No, no es necesario  
-Pues… entonces…  
-¡Ryan¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo furiosa su hermana  
-¡Muy bien¡Esa es la actitud que me gusta!-dijo triunfante la maestra abrazando a ambos chicos-Bien, entonces los ensayos empezarán mañana mismo-sonó la campana interrumpiendo su discurso-nos vemos mañana en el escenario

Cada quién tomó sus cosas y salieron del salón ignorando por completo la discusión que acababa de tener lugar hacía casi nada. Sin embargo sólo cuatro personas se quedaron ahí, dos de ellas acorraladas por las otras dos muy, pero muy furiosas

-Este…-empezó nervioso el ojiverde  
-¿¡Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos!?-dictó prepotente la rubia  
-¿¡En serio piensan besarse!?

El menor de los Evans volteó a ver al otro chico pidiéndole en silencio un poco de apoyo, a lo que el ojiazul contestó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que les diga  
-Pero… yo…  
-Ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano se van a enterar y será mejor que sea ahora, Ryan  
-…es-está bien  
-¡Basta!-interrumpió la rubia-¡Dejen de hablar en código! O nos dicen qué se traen ahora mismo o lo averiguo por las malas-sentenció amenazante  
-Y no lo hará sola

Ryan bajó la vista y cerrando los ojos le indicó al mayor que les dijera la verdad. En su interior el ojiverde temía con todo su corazón la reacción de su hermana, no en vano era su mellizo, la conocía bastante bien y se imaginaba cómo iba a tomar su relación con el capitán lince. Más no estaba sólo, y eso sintió cuando el mayor tomó su mano en señal de apoyo antes de dar un paso al frente con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Ryan y yo estamos saliendo  
-¡Uy¿¡Por qué todos los hombres son iguales!?-dijo indignada la reina del drama  
-¿Saben qué? Cuando decidan madurar nos buscan y nos dicen la verdad, infantiles.  
-.. Pe-pero, es que… es… es verdad T//-//T  
-¡Ryan¡Por favor¿¡Esperas que crea que el chico más popular y deseado de la escuela es gay!?  
-Pero…  
-Además, Ryan… no te creo que TÚ seas gay  
-¬////¬ Pues a mí me lo pareció completamente ayer en la mañana-novio al rescate  
-O////O ¡¡¡¡Troy!!!!  
-En serio chicos, ya maduren-dijo molesta la morena ante tanta "tontería"  
-Miren, si es verdad que andan tienen que probarlo  
-Cierto, pruébenlo  
-Bien-contestó retador Bolton  
-Bien-contestaron a coro las chicas  
-¿Bien?-preguntó preocupado el ojiverde

Troy jaló al menor del brazo para luego tomarlo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra levantarle el mentón y enseguida plantarle un beso lo más pasional posible, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su lengua traviesa jugaba visiblemente con la del ojiverde al tiempo que le tomaba la cabeza y profundizaba el beso y su brazo aprisionaba sin salida alguna al menor por la cintura.

Las caricias que le hacía el capitán lince lo ponían realmente caliente y más por la intensidad con que las hacía. Sus mejillas se encendieron casi enseguida y pronto olvido la sorpresa por esa reacción tan inesperada y de quienes los estaban viendo en esos momentos. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor correspondiéndole el abrazo y el beso, no le importaba nada más en ese momento.

Ambas chicas no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, jamás se imaginaron que fuese verdad esa locura de que andaban, pero sus dudas quedaron completamente disipadas al ver lo cómo ambos se comían a besos sin ninguna pena ni vergüenza. A Sharpay la empezó a inundar una enorme rabia y decepción en su interior, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía seguir viendo ese acto tan… tan… vergonzoso, por lo que salió corriendo del salón. Gabriella, por otro lado, no sabía exactamente qué pensar o qué decir, ambos chicos eran sus amigos y les quería mucho, lo que la hacía sentir aún más rara, y es que a pesar de que ella ya sabía que Ryan quería con Troy, jamás se imagino que este le fuese a corresponder, así que realmente lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que sí lo hiciera.

-Eh…-la morena tosió un poco para llamar su atención antes de hablarles-ceo que con eso basta, ya nos convencieron de que es verdad no necesitan llegar más lejos nnU  
-///// Sí, lo siento- dijo sonriente el ojiazul  
- //-// ¡No tenías que ser tan explícito!  
- ¬¬ ¿De qué te quejas? Hasta donde sé tú no hiciste nada por detenerme¿o me equivoco?  
-¡No molestes!-dijo el ojiverde haciendo pucheros chistosos-O.O ¡Ah!, es cierto¿y Sharpay?  
-No lo sé- contestó la morena volteando a ver la puerta-ella salió corriendo hace un rato  
-óò Sharpay… espero que no este enojada…  
-Lo siento… creo que esto le afecto mucho, yo como sea ya sabía de lo tuyo Ryan… ¬¬ claro que de lo de Troy no tenía ni idea ni me hubiese imaginado ¿verdad, Troy?  
-nnU Jejejeje-rió nervioso el capitán lince al verse acorralado  
-Pero bueno, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea, tenle paciencia  
-Está bien  
-Por cierto… ¿qué hicieron ayer, eh?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara a Bolton  
-¬//0//¬ ¡Ah¡Mira que bonito está el día!  
-Ajá…-dijo desconfiada-¿Algo más, Ryan?  
-¡Cielos¡Pero qué calor hace¿A cuánto estaremos?  
-¡Ya lo hicieron¿¡Verdad!?- Dijo ilusionada y con los ojitos brillando como toda buena fan del yaoi  
-¡No fue mi culpa!-se defendió nerviosamente-¡Troy empezó a tocar ciertas partes que…- comenzó a bajar el volumen al tiempo que su cara se ponía peor que un tomate- y bueno… terminamos… así y… nos dormimos… y… y…  
-¬¬ Idiota, nos has delatado  
-Son unos… //O// ¡PERVERTIDOS!- gritó emocionada- ¡Ya tuvieron su primera vez!  
-Y la segunda… no pude evitarlo, se veía realmente sexy así  
- //-// ¡TROY!  
-¡Hentai! XDXDXD

TBC


	8. Clímax

Capítulo 8:"Clímax"

-Sharpay.

La rubia se dio la vuelta al ver a su hermano acercarse mandándolo por el tubo más ancho que encontró. Había estado así toda la mañana y no era secreto para nadie el hecho de que los mellizos Evans estuviesen peleados o por lo menos uno de ellos lo estuviese con el otro, era algo que se notaba a leguas.

-Sharpay espera-Ryan la siguió casi corriendo.

Llevaba todo el día tratando de hablar con ella, la seguía a todas partes desde el día anterior sin lograr absolutamente nada. Se sentía realmente mal, era la segunda vez en su vida que ella lo ignoraba por completo y sin embargo era la primera vez que lo trataba de esa forma tan fría.

-¡Sharpay¡Te estoy hablando, caramba!-dijo ya muy enojado agarrando la muñeca de su hermana con fuerza  
-Y tú eres...-la mirada fría e indiferente de la chica se clavo en los ojitos verdes de Ryan  
-No seas injusta...-aflojo el agarre ante era mirada inquisidora  
-Lo siento pero no te conozco, me confundes con alguien más.

La rubia se soltó y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¡ERES UNA BRUJA¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ACEPTAR LO QUE SOY?-también se fin la vuelta y salio corriendo a saber dónde.

En el pasillo todos guardaron silencio al tiempo que volteaban a ver por un momento a la reina del drama y por otro a su hermano. Enseguida empezaron los murmullos y con ellos nacieron los rumores intentados por todos y a la vez por nadie. Una melodía alegre se sumo a los murmullos y la rubia contesto su celular. Eran sus padres. Ellos todavía no sabían nada de lo que había pasado ya que estaban en un viaje de negocios en Paris.

-¿Bueno?  
-Hola hija ¿como están por allá?-se escucho al otro lado de la línea.  
-Bien mamá¿y ustedes?  
-Nosotros también estamos bien, bueno, nada más te hablo para decirte que hoy regresamos, así que si hay algo que no quieren que veamos escóndanlo antes de la cena-bromeo la señora Evans.  
-Si, claro, le daré el mensaje a mi hermano...-contestó sarcástica-hablando de él, te tengo noticias importantes de él.  
-¿Ah, si? Cuéntame entonces.  
-Mamá, Ryan esta saliendo con alguien  
-¿¡En serio!?-dijo emocionada-¡Qué bien¿Y quién es?  
-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece si te presento a su pareja en la cena?  
-Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos al rato.  
-Sí, hasta luego.

Colgó la llamada y le mando un mensaje a su hermano sonriendo malvada.

----

Estaban acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, uno junto al otro viendo el despejado cielo azul. Después de contarle lo que había pasado entre su hermana y él, el capitán lince lo consoló con cariño y terminaron ahí tumbados en silencio, sintiéndose mutuamente, cuando sonó el celular del menor.

-Es un mensaje... de Sharpay...-dijo sorprendido.  
-¿Qué dice?  
-Dice que me va a dar una oportunidad para explicarle las cosas en la cena, y que quiere que vayamos los dos.  
-¿Los dos? Creí que no quería vernos juntos ni en pintura  
-Igual yo pero... ¿Crees que ya lo acepto?  
-No lo sé... pero no voy a dejar que la enfrentes solo, te voy a acompañar, pero antes...-el ojiazul le sonrió divertido  
-¿Qué?  
-nn Después de que me acompañes a mi casa.  
-¿A tu casa¿Para qué?  
-Es que mi mamá quiere conocerte porque ya le conté sobre lo nuestro.  
-¿QUÉ¿YA LES DIJISTE?  
-Si, aunque lo que me sorprendió es que mi papa ya sospechaba algo  
-¿Y... y qué dijeron?  
-Pues... que mientras fuera feliz estaba bien y que eres bienvenido en la casa cuando quieras  
-Qué bueno... si yo les digo a mis papas lo mas seguro es que me corran de la casa o que me cambien de escuela, mis padres son muy conservadores  
-Ya veo... pues si te corren tienes a donde llegar, y si te cambian de escuela te seguiré a donde vayas. Te lo prometo  
-nn Gracias. No se qué haría sin ti  
-Absolutamente nada…-lo miró arrogante antes de estallar a carcajadas por la cara de berrinche del ojiverde-XDXDXD No es cierto, era broma, yo tampoco sabría qué sería de mí si no te hubiese conocido.  
-Jejeje n////n

----

Ya eran poco mas de las 5. Ambos chicos caminaban juntos a casa del ojiverde, tomados de la mano. Platicaban sobre las loqueras que la mama del mayor había hecho cuando conoció a Ryan y les tomo fotos como si nunca los fuera a ver otra vez. Cuando llegaron al pórtico se detuvieron un momento.

-Bien... aquí estamos-suspiro nervioso el menor  
-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

El ojiazul lo abrazo con mucho cariño antes de besarlo para darle ánimos. Justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando completamente en descubierto a la pareja.

-¡RYAN!-gruño el señor Evans furioso. Ryan se separo de inmediato del capitán lince y con el miedo dibujado en su rostro retrocedió temblando  
-¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!?  
-P-pa... papá... yo...  
-¡Entra a la casa ahora¡Y tú!-se dirigió a Bolton-lárgate y no vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo¿entendiste?

Ryan dio un paso al frente para entrar en su casa pero Troy lo detuvo de la mano que estaba agarrando y le dedico una mirada desafiante a su "suegro".

-No es usted quién decide eso... Ryan-le susurro al oído-te estaré esperando afuera, no me voy a ir sin ti. Ryan asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

----

Una vez adentro la puerta se cerró a su espalda dejando afuera a Bolton.

-Papá, yo...  
-¿¡Tú qué!?¿¡Creíste que no me enteraría¿¡Que estaba bien!?  
-Es que si me dejaras expli...  
-¿¡EXPLICAR¿¡EXPLICAR QUÉ¡Creo que lo que vi explica todo!

Estaba furioso, parecía que se iba a comer entero al menor de sus hijos o que sus ojos se iban a salir de su lugar.

-¡Sharpay! Vete a tu cuarto.-ordeno tajante-Te voy a recordar quién y qué eres jovencito.

La mirada furiosa de su padre hizo retroceder a Ryan hasta chocar con la puerta. Temblaba con horror al ver tanta ira en su padre ya que sabía de qué era capaz. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para ir al sótano, sabía que si resistía le iría peor. No quería volver a sentir el dolor que sintió hacía tiempo atrás cuando era solo un niño.Justo detrás de él bajó su padre agarrando un palo en el camino.

TBC


	9. No te puedo dejar de ver

Pimero que nada, muchas gracias a todas aquellas lindas personas que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de esta historia, ya sea desde el principio o desde en enmedio, de verdad que les agradezco haber leído y aceptado esta historia.

Segundo,** ¡¡PERDÓN!!**, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero ya por fin aquí está el último capítulo de "No te puedo dejar de ver", espero que de verdad la hayan disfrutado y que no les decepcione el final. Bueno, ya basta de parloteo y que empieze el capítulo.

--

Capítulo 9: "No te puedo dejar de ver"

Bajó las escaleras atrás de su hijo. Realmente estaba más que furioso y no pensaba perdonar a su hijo por lo que había hecho. Se arremangó las mangas luego de encender un pequeño foco que apenas si iluminaba la habitación. En la penumbra del sótano vio la silueta de Ryan parado frente a él, sus ojitos brillaban levemente por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, pero no decía nada, sabía que era inútil.

-Te voy a hacer un hombre aunque sea a punta de golpes porque yo no tuve dos hijas el día que naciste, sólo una y esa es Sharpay  
-…Tú no lo entiendes, ni espero que lo entiendas, Troy es hombre, sí, y yo también lo soy, sí, pero eso no me importa, yo lo amo y él a mi… no es algo que se pueda controlar  
-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-tomó furioso su cinturón y le golpeó con el en la cara-¡Claro que se PUEDE y se DEBE evitar!

Siguió golpeándolo sin cesar mientras el menor de los Evans se protegía la cabeza con los brazos sin siquiera quejarse aun cuando su suave, delicada y blanca piel le ardía con cada golpe, cada uno de los cuales se tornada cada vez más y más violento hasta llegar a abrirla.

Sintió como si el tiempo avanzara lentamente y cada segundo parecía durar más de lo que en verdad era. Pequeñas brillantinas salían de sus ojitos cerrados humedeciendo con suave tacto sus mejillas sonrosadas por el dolor y el esfuerzo casi inhumano por no gritar ni quejarse, ya que si lo hacía esa tortura se volvería aun más violenta y dolorosa para él.

--

La mañana llegó, el sol imponente se levantaba con majestuosidad en la ciudad iluminando poco a poco las calles con sus cálidos rayos. Las calles estaban vacías, era una mañana hermosa de domingo y nadie pensaba levantarse temprano, excepto por una persona, una sola que permanecía sentado en el jardín delantero de una casa aparentemente cualquiera, salvo por el hecho de que ahí dentro estaba esa otra persona a la que amaba.

Troy se había quedado toda la noche sin moverse de su sitio. Como había prometido, se iría de ahí hasta saber que Ryan estuviese bien y que sus padres le aceptarán tal como era. Esperó toda la noche y ahora el sol salía a saludarlo y él solo lo contempló molesto y preocupado por el chico de ojos verdes.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie e ir a tumbar la puerta de ser necesario con tal de tener noticias del ojiverde, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que cierta rubia llegó a donde estaba el mayor.

-Troy…  
-…-no dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo con una mirada fría y furiosa que hizo retroceder a la rubia un paso  
-Troy… sé que estás enojado conmigo y… la verdad no te culpo… siento haberme comportado como lo hice… yo… no sabía que… bueno… no sabía que mi padre haría algo así…  
-¿¡HARÍA QUÉ!?, ¿QUÉ LE HIZO A RYAN?-la sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos llegando a hacer que se doblará del dolor, sus ojos iracundos se posaron en las temerosas pupilas de la rubia-¡CONTESTA!  
-L-lo golpeó… él está en el sótano… yo… yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… lo siento… lo siento…-se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas llorando y aferrándose a la playera del mayor quien solo apretaba los puños furioso.  
-Voy a sacarlo de ahí  
-Troy, espera… si vas así sólo conseguirás que te manden al reformatorio, mi papá podría demandarte  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡VOY A SACARLO DE AHÍ AUNQUE ME MANDEN A LA CÁRCEL POR HALLANAMIENTO DE MORADA!  
Se levantó a prisa y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas dejando marcada la mejilla del otro-¿Y crees que a Ryan no le importaría?... ¡No seas egoísta!... mira, yo sé que estas preocupado y enojado por lo que hizo mi papá, pero hay formas de hacer las cosas y yo te voy a ayudar, pero tienes que calmarte…

-Bien… papá va a salir al rato para comprar boletos a Inglaterra, piensa mandar allá a Ryan, así que si quieres hacer esto como se debe será mejor que esperes hasta que salga y yo te abra la puerta  
-Aja, ¿y qué hay con tu mamá?, ¿eh?  
-Por ella no te preocupes, quizá no este muy de acuerdo con esto pero prefiere la felicidad de nosotros, ella no haría nada que pudiese lastimarnos.  
-Bien, entonces voy a esperar.  
-Gracias… y otra vez, lo siento mucho  
-Sí, como sea, de todos modos Ryan seguro te perdonaría

La rubia le dio la espalda y se regresó a su casa a esperar, pues sólo eso podía hacer, al igual que el otro chico.

--

El señor Evans bajó las escaleras nuevamente para cerciorarse de que su hijo había cambiado de opinión, ya que de lo contrario le daría otra "buena" ración de "pastillas de ubicatex".

Ryan seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Soportó todos los golpes durante toda la noche hasta que les dio el alba y entonces cayó rendido. Ahora sólo estaba con el rostro pegado al concreto del suelo, ajeno a lo que le rodeaba. Sangraba de la nariz y la frente, sus facciones se habían deformado un poco por los golpes. Y sin embargo no parecía sufrir mucho.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti…  
-Papá…- dijo la rubia desde la puerta del sótano-yo… ya está tu carro listo…  
-Está bien, ya voy

Volvió a echarle una ojeada más al mellizo antes de salir de ahí.

--

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Sharpay le dijera que esperara y nada más no le veía mucho movimiento al asunto. Empezaba a desesperarse y más sabiendo ahora el estado de aquel chico que le quitaba el sueño.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado con la firme intención de ir a partirle la cara a aquel que se había atrevido a golpear a Ryan, cuando vio a la rubia haciéndole de señas para que retrocediera. En seguida, de la casa salió el señor Evans con Ryan medio inconciente y casi a rastras, entonces no pudo más.

-¡¡OIGA!! ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS CREE QUE HACE!?-gritó furioso corriendo hacia ambos  
-Te advertí que te fueras, si te sigues acercando no respondo mocoso  
-¡¡MOCOSO UN CARAJO!! ¡¡TÚ NO ERES QUIÉN PARA AMENAZARME!! ¡¡AHORA MISMO VAS A SOLTAR A RYAN O YO SERÉ EL QUE NO RESPONDA, MALDITO!!  
-Troy…- Ryan escuchaba las voces muy lejanas pero aun así logró distinguir la de Troy muy enojada- Troy…

Al escuchar como su hijo susurraba el nombre de ese "engendro" volvió a enojarse y lo aventó al asiento trasero del carro sin importarle el golpe que recibió por el movimiento violento.

-¿¡QUIERES GRITAR!? ¡Está bien, GRITEMOS, pero eso no evitará que me lleve A MI HIJO a Inglaterra HOY MISMO!-ahora era el señor Evans quién gritaba llamando la atención de varios vecinos que no tardaron en asomarse desde sus ventanas a ver el espectáculo que estaban dando.  
-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO SUCEDA PORQUE RYAN NO ES TU HIJO! ¡SI TÚ FUERAS SU PADRE LO HABRÍAS ACEPTADO TAL COMO ES Y NO LO HUBIESES AGARRADO A GOLPES COMO LO HICISTE!  
-¿¡Y eso a ti que más te da!? ¡Sólo estabas jugando con él!  
-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO Y NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO OTRA VEZ PORQUE TE PARTO LA CARA AHORA MISMO!  
-¡PUES INTÉNTALO! ¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NINGÚN MARICONCITO CO…!

No pudo terminar ya que Bolton le dio un golpe directo en la boca haciéndolo sangrar en seguida.

-Yo no me ando con juegos viejo estúpido  
-¡Tú!-lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Vamos, atrévete!

El señor Evans lo aventó airado limpiándose luego la sangre que le escurría de la comisura de los labios mientras tomaba a Ryan otra vez y se lo aventaba al ojiazul como si fuese un objeto roto.

-¿Lo quieres?, pues quédatelo, al fin que tienes razón, éste dejó de ser mi hijo una vez que se acostó contigo, llévate a esa escoria de aquí y quédatela  
-Papá…  
-¡Sharpay, háblale a tu mamá y vámonos, ahora!-le ordenó mientras se subía al carro.  
-P-Pero...  
-¡Ahora!  
-No.  
-¡Sharpay!  
-¡No, si no te gusta no me importa, no lo haré!-contestó fríamente la rubia  
-Sharpay tiene razón-añadió la señora Evans, quien había salido asustada por el escándalo-y será mejor que te vayas, porque lo que le hiciste a Ryan no tiene perdón  
-Mamá…-susurró débilmente el ojiverde en brazos de Bolton.  
El señor Bolton los miró a todos aún más enojado que antes-Bien-dijo finalmente antes de azotar la puerta y encender el motor para luego marcharse sin decir nada.  
-Troy… Troy…  
-Ryan, aquí estoy, siento haber llegado tarde, pero ya estoy aquí  
-Yo…  
-Shh… está bien, no te preocupes, te voy a llevar de aquí  
-Gracias… por esperarme  
-¿Y cómo podría no hacerlo si no puedo dejar de verte ni un solo momento?, eres a quien más amo en este mundo, no podía dejarte así nada más.  
-Gracias…

--Unos meses después--

-¡Ryan, apúrate que se nos hace tarde!-gritaba la rubia desde la recepción de un hotel. Vestía un bikini rosa con un pareo, un sombrero y sus lentes para sol en la mano  
-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-contestó el ojiverde bajando corriendo por las escaleras. Él vestía unos bermudas azules con grandes flores naranjas y una playera blanca.  
-¡Pero qué bárbaro! Ya vamos atrasados media hora  
-nnU Lo siento, ya vámonos.

Ambos mellizos salieron corriendo hasta la playa donde ya los esperaban sus amigos en una camioneta rentada color azul rey. Al verlos a lo lejos empezaron a hacerles de señas para que se apuraran hasta que llegaron ahí.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó molesta Gabriella  
-Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que la "princesa" tuvo mucho que ver con eso-contestó con ironía Chad  
-Pues para tu mayor información está vez no fui yo, sino Ryan, cabezahueca-dijo indignada la rubia  
-Pues Chad no especificó que "princesa"-bromeó Troy haciendo sonrojar a su novio hasta las orejas mientras todos se reían al ver su reacción  
-/ Muy graciosos, mejor vámonos o el yate nos dejará

Así, todos se subieron a la camioneta que los llevaría al yate que les esperaba para celebrar su graduación y el hecho de que cierto ojiverde se comprometiera con cierto basquetbolista que se preparaba para hacer las pruebas necesarias para entrar a la NBA y poder mantener bien a su futuro esposo.

FIN


End file.
